eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Paradise Lost
|image= |season=2 |episode=24 |jdate=2 October, 2005 |edate=7 October, 2006 |previous=Differentia |next=World's End Garden }} Overview Eureka, lonely without Renton, begins to take on his responsibilities. Holland finally admits the real reason he's been so hard on Renton. Renton, aboard the Swan, begins to feel like a family with Charles and Ray. On a test run that turns into an encounter with the military, Renton and Charles lay bare their respective secrets — that Renton was with Gekkostate, and Charles and Ray were hired to destroy Gekkostate. Synopsis KLFs are opening fire and Holland destroys them with ease. Matthieu tries complimenting him but is ignored. On the Gekko, Talho couldn't careless about adjusting for the LFOs' approach vector, figuring they'll come back anyway, and Gidget suddenly pipes up that Holland's angle is too steep. This kicks Talho into gear, but Holland's in a world of his own and Mischa patches up his inured hand due to the crash. She remarks that spacing out is unlike him, but she's not the one to drop unsolicited advice. He looks for Eureka, but is told she is looking for Renton, which troubles him. Eureka mopes over the issue of ray=out with Renton on it and notices the only thing he left behind: his tracksuit. As Gidget is going over the store's supplies, she says that with Renton gone, they're running out of stuff. Eureka comes in wearing his tracksuit and is doing his former chores. Gidget asks her what she's doing and Eureka replies that Renton is gone. She then sets up a tent by Nirvash, while most of the crew watch from afar with concern. Gidget tells Moondoggie to do something, but he says he can't because what Holland says is the law on the ship. They know that she is in pain over missing Renton but feel they can't do anything because of Holland, who was the one who brought Renton on the ship and then forced him away in the first place. On the Beams' ship, Charles proposed that he and Ray adopt Renton as their son, much to his shock and happiness. They want him to call them "Mama" and "Papa" but Renton is too overcome with confusing emotions. Ray tells him that he doesn't have to all the time or anything. He is surprised by their affection towards him, and he longs for that kind of love because he never had a mother and father before. On the Gekko, Mischa tells Holland that the Amita Drive will only work when Renton and Eureka are piloting the Nirvash together, and that is what is most important. Eureka overhears this and is shocked. Seeing the Gekko crew fall apart, Talho tells Holland that he might as well disband the Gekkostate because Holland is uncaring of the fact that he is the cause of the problems. She says he is jealous of Renton because Eureka has formed a bond with him, a bond she can never have with Holland. He initially rejects this and ignores the seriousness of the situation. She tells him to yell back at her, but he won't do it. On the Beams' ship, Renton remembers what Charles and Ray said about him considering them as his parents. Charles teases him for thinking of a girl when he notices that Renton becomes deep in his thinking. Renton feels uncomfortable with calling them "Mama" and "Papa" asks if they can slowly work their up to becoming a family. Charles pulls him into a hug and refers to himself as his dad. He prepares to take the boy on a ride on his LFO and Renton begins to talk a bit about his past, Including his family. When Renton mentions that he was from Bellforest and his grandfather is a well-known mechanic, Charles is surprised. Ray makes pumpkin pie for them, and Renton reveals to Charles how his grandfather, Axel, taught him to be a mechanic. Charles asks Renton if his last name is Thurston. Ray freaks out when she realizes Renton is Adroc's son. Holland remembers arguing with Talho from earlier. He justified his actions of letting Renton leave because him and Eureka together would bring tragedy with the Seven Swell and him gone would lessen the threat of the Seven Swell effect, and it would have been better if Eureka chose him, not Renton, as her partner. Talho says that the threat would be there no matter who Eureka chose, and Holland would definitely push for it. He says he understands that he has to acknowledge Renton in order to solve their problems, but Talho says that what he really needs to acknowledge is that Eureka chose Renton, not him, and he needs to believe in them. While he knows she is right, he still refuses to acknowledge the fact that Eureka chose Renton over him. Charles is taking Renton out in his LFO, and takes him to an area flowing with trapar and skyfish. He furthermore compliments on Renton knowing the mind of a machine, but Renton says he now doesn't understand LFOs because he sees them as killing machines. He asks why people kill if the world is said to be beautiful, but Charles asks him questions about the Nirvash. Renton talks about the Nirvash, Amita Drive, how me met Eureka and fell in love with her but was rejected, and was a member of the Gekkostate. He apologizes for not telling them sooner, but Charles asks about Holland. They are seemingly attacked by a KLF and Charles lets Renton take the wheel. After it seems that they are going to get killed, Charles identifies himself to the KLF pilot, who then apologizes and leaves. Charles also apologizes for keeping secrets from Renton; he explains that he and Ray are on a mission to retrieve the Nirvash and Eureka with the military. Horrified, Renton begs him to say it's a lie, even promising to become their son, but he says it is the truth. On the Gekko, Holland calls himself lame and Talho berates him for waiting too long, and they've got a lead on a Vodarac priest named Norb. Charles isn't angry at Renton - he offers to let Renton go back to the Gekkostate, stay with them, or run away from both. Ray is very upset when Renton decides to leave but doesn't stop him. Before leaving, he asks them if they knew who he was when they approached him, and they say yes but they did care about him. Renton decides to go back to the Gekko to see Eureka again. Meanwhile, Eureka is trying to get Nirvash to move with no avail. She cries and begs for the Nirvash to take her to Renton. Holland suddenly tells her that he will bring Renton back for her. Major Events *Eureka starts to realize her love for Renton as she continues to miss him. *Charles and Ray reveal their connection to Holland, and their mission to capture Eureka and the Gekkostate for the military. *They also reveal that they knew Renton was Adroc's son all along, but they truly wanted him to become their son out of love for him. *Holland admits that he's hated Renton since the very beginning because he knew Eureka would chose Renton over him as her partner. *The Nirvash will only work if Renton and Eureka pilot it together. *Although still refusing to acknowledge Renton and Eureka's relationship, Holland agrees to bring him back in order to make Eureka happy again. *Renton decides to leave the Beams to protect Eureka and the Gekkostate from being captured by them rather than run away from his problems. Trivia *The name of this episode could be a reference to "Paradise Lost" by Ryuichi Sakamoto. *The name could also be a reference to Paradise Lost by 17th century poet, John Milton. *Mischa reveals to Holland that the Nirvash needs both Eureka and Renton. This comes as a shock to Eureka, who had believed that Renton was the reason why Nirvash seemed to function better and "reject" her. This causes her to feel guilty for how mean she was to Renton when she thought Nirvash was favoring him over her. *Even when faced with the realization that the Nirvash needs both Renton and Eureka to function and seeing Eureka depressed as she misses Renton, Holland still ignores the truth; that he was not chosen by Eureka to be her partner. This reflects his selfishness because he no longer has any compassion or sympathy towards his crew mates, not even towards Eureka, with whom he is frustrated because he expected her to pick him and be grateful that Renton left. He also sees the fact that Nirvash needs the two as pilots as an insult to his personal desire and pride. *Charles and Ray are shocked to find out that Renton is the son of Adroc Thurston and the grandson of Axel Thurston, and he had been with the Gekkostate, although later on they reveal they knew who he was the entire time. *Eureka is depressed with Renton gone, then starts wearing his jumpsuit and doing his chores to fill the gap. As a result, she is able to realize that she is falling in love with him. How she wore his tracksuit to express her feelings over his absence relates to the book "A Separate Peace" by John Knowles, where a character wore his best friend's clothes to "fill in" the gap that was lost. *While the crew is unconcerned with Renton's absence, they show more concern for Eureka as she falls into a deep depression over her missing Renton. With that, the crew is able to recognize the importance of Renton's presence on the ship. *With realizing how important Renton is to Eureka and they had been ignoring the feelings of both of them, the crew starts to distrust Holland for causing all the problems, but Holland is indifferent to how they now feel about him because, by now, he has put his own desire of becoming Eureka's partner above everything. *While Holland truly disliked Renton for being Diane's brother and being immature, Talho screamed at him that the real reason why he hates Renton is because Eureka chose the boy over him, and since he first realized that, he has set out to keep them apart and would have never brought Renton on the ship if he known this would happen. Holland admits all this, including that he always believed he was Eureka's partner despite that she never chose him, even from before she met Renton. *Although he said he would bring Renton back to the ship for Eureka's sake, Holland seems to make it clear that he has no intentions of accepting the pair's relationship or make him a member of the crew again. He may have decided to bring Renton back because he was berated by Talho for causing all the problems between the two and not allowing Eureka to be happy with Renton. It may or may not have been possible that he expected some sort of reconciliation between the two and Renton would leave the ship for good. *Although given three options, Renton decides to leave the Beams and warn the Gekkostate of the pending ambush from the military because he doesn't want the crew to be captured or hurt and wants to protect Eureka, even if she doesn't want anything to do with him and the crew doesn't care about him. Category:Eureka Seven